


Kissing Your Nightmares Away

by demonkkin, Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Ireland, LGBTQ Characters, Los Angeles, M/M, Minor Violence, Moving In Together, Personal Growth, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Questioning, Romantic Angst, Romantic Friendship, Separation Anxiety, Septiplier AWAY!, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkkin/pseuds/demonkkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: Sean is staying with Mark for a month, and finds himself questioning more about himself than he ever thought he would.





	1. Chapter 1

He unpacked his things and set them on the front porch of his best friend’s house.

“Mark, are you sure that you want me to stay here? I can just stay at a hotel for the time being, I don’t wanna cause trouble-” He stuttered. Mark set a hand on the Irishman’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

“Jack, you won’t cause trouble. It’s just PAX. We leave early in two days. So...for the time being, why don’t we record some content for YouTube?” Jack nodded, understanding the code for ‘let’s be lazy and “accidentally” forget to record’. He grabbed the last of the bags from the trunk of the American’s car and took them inside.

Mark’s house was ginormous. He hadn’t lived in big houses ever, yet alone seen many of them, but Mark managed to snag himself a rather great house. Luckily for Jack, he was Mark’s best friend.

For the next month, he’d be staying with Mark. San Diego Comic Con was around the corner, as well as PAX, so Jack decided he wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Mark, Wade, Bob and Felix had invited Jack to do another panel. Mark insisted that they needed Jack’s quote on quote ‘spunk’ on the panel so that it’d be, One, more fun to do and, Two, More entertaining to watch. Jack had given it some thought and of course, said yes. And here he was, sitting on Mark Edward Fischbach’s living room couch. Er...trying to.

“Dude, you’re hogging the entire couch!” Jack shrieked. Mark smirked smugly.

“Oh yeah, well what’re ya gonna do about it?” He taunted his best friend. Jack tried to look menacing, but failed miserably, making a goofy face instead.

“JACKIEBOYMAN AWAY!” With that, he tackled on the American man and tried to shove him off the couch.

“JACK! JACK! I GIVE! I GIIIVE!” Mark wailed. He scooted over and grumpily folded his arms over his chest and fake-pouted.

“I was gonna let you sit there anyways…” he said, glumly. Jack just laughed and lightly punched his arm.

“Mark, you’re great and all, but I really think it’s time...for you...TO PLAY AGAINST ME IN MARIO KART! YOU AND ME!” He laughed his rather loud and somewhat obnoxious laugh and smiled, his blue eyes shimmering.

“You’re so on, asshole!” Mark grinned and picked up a video-game controller for the both of them. He popped the disc into the player and they waited for the game to load.

“You should be Mario, since you have firetruck-red hair!” Jack teased.

“Oh yeah, well at least it isn’t acid green!” Mark smiled and selected Mario from the character options. Jack also chose his character, Luigi (of course).

“Remember that one time that person said ‘hey look, the Mario brothers are fighting!’ at that one PAX? I think it was your first PAX, right?” Mark looked over at Jack. Jack nodded and shrugged.

“I...I think so? Maybe it was my second, I could’ve sworn I’d done one before that…” he trailed off at the game started.

“You’re goin’ DOWN, Markimoo!"

“In your dreams, Jackaboy!” Mark suddenly realized something. “Hey Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Your nickname? ‘Jackaboy’? Think about it really hard for a second.” Mark couldn’t help but have a shit-eating grin. Jack’s eyes widened and he let out an embarrassed laugh.

“Why you….oh you bastard, haha!” He started laughing and shoved Mark while Mark tried to press the accelerate (B) button on his controller. Jack soon caught up to Mark and they played round after round for hours.

“OOOH! DAMN YOU, MARK! I WAS, I WAS TOO FUCKIN’ CLOSE TO THE EDGE! YOU WHORE-!!!” Jack was laughing and smiling, not getting mad and having fun. Unlike Jack, Mark took everything too seriously. Or at least seemed to. He was known all over YouTube for his rage quits on video-games.

“KISS MY ASS, MCLOUGHLIN!” Mark shouted and smiled triumphantly. Jack grinned and looked over at Mark as the slightly annoying Mario Kart music blared through the speakers.

“You know, I’d rather not.” Jack laughed. It wasn’t weird or anything, at least the duo didn’t think it as weird or strange. They both playfully flirted with each other, though each regarded it as simply platonic. Plus, they both had girlfriends. Well, at least Jack did.

Mark’s girlfriend, Amy, and he had broken up after about 3 years of dating and 1 year of living together. They both agreed that the romance had basically faded and that it was just completely expectable and just a cycle, like a broken record; it’d keep on spinning for eternity until someone did something about it.

Jack’s relationship was also not the best at the moment. Wiishu, aka Signe, had to go back to her home country for a few months to take care of her ill mother. The two had been separated for almost a year now, and Jack’s love for Signe was kinda dying out. It wasn’t that she was doing anything wrong, they just didn’t seem to have the same connection as they did in the beginning. Plus, he wanted a “change of scenery”. It was all so bland now. He wasn’t necessarily unhappy with his life, just a bit bored. He wanted new challenges, he wanted to reach his full potential, and he felt he was holding Signe back. He wanted her to meet someone better. He just couldn’t see himself with someone romantically at the moment. Well, besides the fact that he used to harbor some feeling for Mark when they first had met, but he buried those a loooong time ago.

“Jack, it’s nearly 7 o’clock. Do ya want me to order a pizza?” Mark asked. He picked up his cell phone and scrolled through some Twitter messages and some missed Skype notifications and missed texts from iMessage. The scrolling seemed absolutely endless.

Jack nodded in response. “Yeh, I’d like that. Uh...do you like pepperoni?” he asked. Mark gave him a thumbs up and started typing on his phone. Jack decided to use this opportunity to tweet that he had landed in LA and that he was taking a video break for the next week to get ready. Of course he’d make a few vlogs, but they wouldn’t be edited and uploaded for around a week or so. He had some already-recorded content stored on his laptop, and some other things he’d sent to Mark via Skype. He sent them to Mark so that he could use Mark’s computer to edit them. Luckily, he edited the scenes so that he didn’t do anything embarrassing.

Despite knowing Mark for almost 4 years now, Jack was still a huge fanboy. Mark was still someone whom he looked up to.

“Okay, so the pizza will be here in around 45 minutes, which means that we have time to move your stuff into the guest bedroom. If Chica’s laying on the bed, just try to ignore her...she hasn’t been feelin’ so hot…” Mark sadly glanced upstairs, most likely in the direction his beloved dog was. “She likes it in there…” he whispered to himself. Jack frowned.

“Uh...Mark? I’m fine sleeping here. I don’t mind!” He smiled and hugged Mark. “I want Chica to feel comfortable, and there’s no way I’d sleep in your room. You probably snore and hog all the blankets.”Jack snickered. Mark gave a fake gasp.

“Jack! How DARE you make such assumptions! You know what they say about assumptions!”

“That...they make an ass outta you and me?”

“PRECISELY!”

“Okay, okay, if you really want that, but I’m fine with sleeping in here. Plus, we shouldn’t even worry about that until later. Now, I want a rematch. You kicked my ass almost 15 times in the last few hours I’ve been here, ya smelly!” Jack laughed to himself and picked up the controller.

“Game. Set. Match.” Mark said darkly, gripping the controller tightly in his hand.

‘I think I’m gonna like staying here for a month with Mark…’ Jack thought to himself, and for the next half hour, they played Mario Kart. And Jack lost. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the story and I chose my two helpers. If you wanna talk, you can contact me on Skype or my DeviantART  
> ( http://rebellious-exe.deviantart.com/ )
> 
> Thank you! I hope you enjoy. I most likely will make this more than 20 chapters, but if I lose interest or want to put this on hiatus, then I may just hand it off to the others. This will kinda also reflect on some personal experiences that I had with platonic/romantic relationships...so beware. There is a ton of angst and it's gonna be awkward for at least the next seven or eight chapters. There will also be unresolved things most likely, so...
> 
> Time skips may be frequent. I still need to work out the details with the people that are helping me with the story so...I'm excited! This is a kinda-sorta big project for me! I can't wait! Stay tuned! -Jack Lee


	2. Chapter 2

Mark blinked his eyes open and glanced around, his vision blurry and body heavy. When had he fallen asleep? The last thing he remembered was him playing against Jack at Mario Kart or some bullshit like that. He looked around, finally noticing that said Irishman was nowhere in sight. Had he gone to his room? Or was he off somewhere recording a video? He rubbed his eyes, letting out a big yawn. Fuck, how long had he been asleep anyways? 

“You’re finally up, I see.” Jack said quietly. Mark jumped, startled by Jack's sudden appearance. Jack leaned against the door frame, a cup of some hot liquid in his hands. Probably coffee, Mark guessed. There were little puffs of steam coming from the surface, swirling around Jack's haggard looking face. His eyes were drooping and his posture slumped, obviously as tired as Mark still felt.

“Yeah, I guess. Have you been up long?” He itched his cheek, yawning again. He noted that Jack was wearing his headphones slung around his neck, the cord still plugged into something behind him. “You recording?" Mark asked. And how’d you find the coffee?”

Jack shrugged and flashed him a grin. “I just edittin’ one of my pre-recorded vids and gonna put it up in a few. Consistency is key, or...at least that’s what the other YouTuber’s like ta believe.” He chuckled lightly, taking another small sip of coffee.

“You like your coffee black?” Mark blurted.

Jack blinked slowly at him before raising an eyebrow curiously. "Uh yeah? You know that. You doing alright, dude?"

Mark shook his head and blinked a few times. "Yeah I-" He let out another yawn, this time covering his mouth as he did. Jack chuckled.

"It's okay, man. Go get some coffee and wake the fuck up." Jack gestured at him with his mug and took another sip.

"Hey, you're in my house, you remember? This how you treat your host?" Mark swung his legs over the edge of the couch and pushed himself up, groaning as he felt his back crack as he straightened.

"I treat him like the old man he is." Jack retorted, laughing as Mark flipped him off. "Come get me, Oldmaniplier." Jack winked and scurried off, leaving Mark to try to stretch out the kinks in his back. He lifted his arms above his head, arching his back slightly. The pain was a bit much, but he was sure it'd be better later. _When did I get so old?_ He thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen, wincing as he moved. _I'm only in my twenties, dammit._

Jack was nowhere in sight when he entered the kitchen. The coffee machine, however, was very much full of delicious life. Mark scooted closer, smiling when he realized Jack left him a mug right by the pot. Even better, it was his 'World's Okayest Employee' mug. Perfect considering his recently inconsistent work schedule. Speaking of…

Mark glanced at the clock above the fridge, cursing under his breath when he realized it was already 11. Well, looks like another late upload day. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tugging the strands lightly. Ugh, he was a fuckin mess.

He picked up the mug and quickly poured himself a cup of that amazing life saving liquid. He then proceeded to dump a shit ton of sugar into it. A gasp came from behind him.

"You're ruinin' the coffee!" Jack moaned, running over to him and snatching the sugar from his hands with a glare. "How dare you soil it, you arse!"

"It's gross without it, though." Mark said with a shrug. He sipped his sugary coffee, making Jack frown in disgust.

"Why are we friends?" He set the sugar down with a sigh, hugging his coffee to his chest as if Mark would somehow taint it with his touch.

"Cause you were a fanboy and I'm a nice guy?" Mark asked, grinning. Jack rolled his eyes and kicked him lightly in the ankle.

"No sass, old man. You need to get a video up, remember?"

"I'm only a little older than you, you dick." Mark snorted, kicking him back. "And yeah, I realized."

"I'm done with the computer. Go have at it." Jack gestured at the hall. "I'll just have more coffee. Maybe watch a movie or somethin'."

"Yeah, alright, Mom." Mark took a quick sip of his coffee. "We still gonna do that collab?"

"Yeah, but we can record that tonight. You know, when you're actually awake, you weirdo." Jack yawned, making Mark smirk.

"That'll make two of us." He said, shuffling towards the office.

"Oi! You better not take too long. I still wanna go try that Sub sandwich place ya told me about!" Jack called after him. Mark smiled and tossed a nod behind him before disappearing around the corner. This week was gonna be a good one, he could tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! MusicalRaven here! So good to be working on this little piece here. I'm having so much fun planning with my two awesome coauthors. Hope you guys like how this goes, even if we are a little slow to the uptake
> 
> Cue awesome dance music


	3. Chapter 3

“I can't believe you actually beat me, you dick!” Jack ran into the room Mark was in and smacked him upside the head with a pillow he managed to snag while running to the office. Jack looked like he'd just been given a puppy army and then had them taken away two seconds later. ‘Actually…’ Mark thought, ‘that's not a bad idea. I should totally try to get him a dog. Then he won't be as lonely all the way over in Ireland…’. He shifted his gaze over to his friend who was taking quick glances at his phone, smiling gently. 

“What're ya smilin’ at?” He cocked his head to the side in faux question, even though he was actually curious.

“Some people are makin’ another remix of me singin’ some song. Apparently they want me to send them some audio snippets of me sayin’ or singin’ whatever so they can give the fans another ‘anthem’ or whatever for the channel.” He smiled giddily. “I never really get the opportunity to sing. I dunno if you know this, but besides drums, I used to love singin’. I even wrote one or two songs...They're actually in some journal I had as a teenager.” He chuckled fondly at the memories, crossing his arms in a comfortable position and shifted his weight. Mark noticed he was taking all of Jack’s movements into high detail, noting everything he said, every muscle shift or expression difference. The thought jolted him back to consciousness and out of whatever dream-like state he was in.

“That sounds awesome! I'd love to hear that sometime! You'll make all the girls swoon.” He laughed his signature laugh and leaned back in his chair, glancing up at Jack. 

“Yeah, sure. They have a better chance at killin’ me for shatterin’ their phone screens with my squeaky voice. I swear, even after puberty and it's still high pitched. Some people say I sound like an elf. Or a fairy for Christ’s sake!” He made an over exaggerated groan and slumped over, a pretend hurt look on his face. He broke character and started giggling as Mark smirked and put his hands on his hips.

“WEEEELL, Mr. Booper Dooper Man, you're clearly not an elf-”

“Thank God.” Jack sighed, smiling.

“BUT-” Mark continued.

“Oh no.”

“You're still as Irish as a box of Lucky Charms!”

“Those aren't even Irish, asshole!” Jack quipped. Mark continued smirking and stuck his tongue out.

“Well my point was that you're a leprechaun.” Jack held up the pillow again, making sure Mark was able to get a good look at it. 

“You see this?” Jack asked innocently.

“Yeah. It's one of my ugly throw pillows that I don't even remember buying. Why?”

“Well, I have a pillow.”

“Yeah, and I have an actual sense of humor. Your point is?”

“My point iiiiiis-” Jack swatted Mark (again) with the pillow and smiled sweetly at the other man. “You never call me a leprechaun again or else I'll buy those shark spiky thug boots just to kick yer ass.” Jack giggled as he made a sassy pose. 

“Likely story. And those aren't thug boots? The fuck? Those are like...edgy teenager boots.”

“Oh whatever, Mark, you know what I mean.”

“Oh no, whatever do you mean, Mr. McLoughlin?” 

“Enough with the Mr.’s! You're not funny. You're as dry as toast.”

“Well then butter me up, Jackaboy!” Mark smiled again, making a goofy face and mocking Jack’s sassy pose from earlier. 

“I'm JackSepticEye and I'm sassier than a white girl hyped up on Starbuck’s shit-quality coffee! Oh no, my sexy best friend Markiplier has insulted me again with his amazing gameplay skills and hilarious content! Time to cry like a baby in the bathtub and eat a tub of Lucky Charms!” Mark squeaked in a terrible Irish accent, trying to raise his voice several octaves to match Jack’s, but failing miserably.

“Oh hello everybody, my name's Doucheiplier and my friend JackSepticEye is the bestest person alive! I'm so jealous of him because he gets AAAAALL the bitches and I get none besides my fluffy fur baby. Wah wah wah complain complain cry in front of a camera for another milestone video.” Jack shot Mark an evil grin, clearly satisfied with his mock-Mark impression. 

“Well, you matched my voice better than I matched yours, so you get a pout there. But can you match my oh-fine signature laugh?” Mark challenged. Jack grinned, clearly ready for this.

“Dude, you know I can impersonate you really well without even tryin’! I actually have practiced your laugh a few times before for some dares! This is a piece of cake.” 

“Speaking of cake, didn't you say you wanted to go to that sub shop or whatever? We can go for a little bit to grab a bite to eat and then we can come back so I can TOTALLY OBLITERATE  
YOUR ASS FOR BEATING MINE!” He cried. Jack’s face lit up and he shot the elder man a devious smile, clearly ready to beat his best friend's ass at another game. 

“Oh you're on, buddy boy. But first, food. And you mentioned cookies. There better be cookies or else I won't even spare an ounce of mercy for your next digital asswhoopin’!”  
Mark sat up and looked over at Jack, a look of faux terror spread across his features. 

“Oh, do you even DARE doubt the great and lovable Markiplier?”

“Lovable? You wish. Great? Not so much.” Jack teased. Mark put his hands to his face and make obviously fake sobbing noises. 

“Boo hoo! JackSpedicee doesn't love me! Septiplier is dead! Oh no!” He mocked. He realized there had been a ton of teasing, a lot more then there usually was. He shrugged to himself and guessed that it was because his friend was there with him in person. He poked Jack and gestured to the door. 

“After you.”

“Swoon. Why thank you, Ass McGee.” He pretended to wink slowly. He shot Mark a smile and walked over to the door. 

“I'll be waitin’ outside. Come out whenever. You drive, obviously, so I'll just...wait, I guess?” Mark nodded and sighed.

“Oh Jack, when will you learn to drive? Felix shoulda taught you when you were visiting him that one time. I can't believe he didn't use that in his roasting video. Maybe I should make one! For you AND Felix.” He laughed. “Excellent. Another video plan awaits creation. Heaven knows if it will ever see the light of day.”

“Get on with it, will ya? I want some fokin’ food, dude!”

“Fiiiine. Let's go.”


	4. Update

Hey so somethings happened and the three of us aren't really a team anymore, I mean, I still talk to Musicalraven but as you can see he has removed himself from this story. So I guess this is up to me? I'll keep writing, I will. However, please do keep in mind that I have five stories to keep up with, two of which I'm only keeping through obligation to follow through. This will be slow, but updated eventually, okay? Please no more comments on when this will be next updated, because I just don't know, all I know is that it will be.  
Thank you for your cooperation,  
Plz_Humor_My_Ships.


End file.
